


Prompto to the Rescue!

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Prompto to the rescue!, Really it's a lot of nothing, car, engine trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto proves he's good for more than pointing a gun when the Regalia refuses to start.





	Prompto to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot to this one to be honest, just a little something that I think would have happened at some point on the road. I have better things in the works I promise! As always any input is wonderful and I love you for it! Ideas for future works or suggests are also welcomed, I'm starting to get low on prompts :p

Costlemark Tower had taken its toll on the four as they stumbled into the light of early morning. Covered in various filth; dirt sweat, and it was impossible to distinguish who all the blood belonged to anymore, each craved a hot shower and a soft bed. Making their way down the path giant centipedes crossed their path, demanding attention. Groaning, Noctis summon a spell that unleashed five rounds of elements. Carelessly tossing it over to the monsters, he let them scramble in disarray and continued walking, not bothering to see if any of them had survived. 

Normally Ignis would have chided Noctis for wasting such a strong spell on something so weak. Instead, he pressed on, pushing up his glasses and letting his own spell return from it’s summon. The walk to the car was otherwise undisturbed and quiet. Noctis all but fell into the car, leaning against the door and closing his eyes. Gladiolus sunk back into his seat as far as he was able, staring into the sky. With an unceremonious huff, Prompto fell into his seat, wishing he could lean it back and relax. Ignis wrapped his hands around the wheel, giving it a gentle squeeze trying compose himself before turning the key in the ignition.

There was a sputter and the engine went quiet again. Instantly everyone was at attention, staring at either the keys or Ignis himself. Swallowing hard, Ignis gripped the keys tighter, turning again. The same sound came as Noctis groaned his his seat, and Gladiolus cursed loudly. Ignis sighed, pulling out his phone, intent on calling Cindy for a tow. As soon as he unlocked his phone, he put it away again, adjusting his glasses in frustration.

“No signal.” He said flatly, gripping the wheel again, taking a deep breath to calm himself. The nearest outpost was miles away, and there was no telling if he could even get a signal once they arrived. There was a heaven much closer, and at least they could rest at least before starting on their journey. Relaying his thoughts to the others, no one was happy. Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, and Gladiolus complained for forgetting to up their rental of chocobos. Prompto however had not made a sound since the discovery of their troubles. Pulling out his camera, he fiddled with it but a moment before stepping out of the car. As he did he leaned down, looking to Ignis, “Would you mind, popping the truck? And the hood?”

Ignis gave him an odd look, but did as he was asked, pressing the button for each as Prompto made his way behind the car. The boys in back turned in their seats, watching him dig in the trunk, pulling out one of the repair kits they left in there for drivers who were stranded. Certainly that was them, but no one knew anything about the car, they thought. 

Prompto carefully closed the trunk, and made his way around to the front, lifting the hood up fully. Glancing at his camera again, he stared into the engine, leaning over, gently pushing or pulling at a few pieces. Nodding to himself, he reached for the kit, plopping it down on the edge of the Regalia. After a minuet, he began humming his chocobo theme, bopping his head to his own beat.

The car was quiet, everyone seeming at a loss for words as the youngest started working on the car. Once he started humming, it was a quick exchange of looks before everyone piled out of the car and moving to watch Prompto work. Left leg lifted over the edge, he had pulled himself deeper under the hood, working at parts, the others had no hope of knowing. 

Time seemed to stretch on as Prompto worked, taking no notice that his friends were all but breathing down his neck. Reaching again into the kit, he pulled out a small roll of black tape, gently spinning it in his hand to find the end. Gladiolus broke the silence first.

“Pretty sure electrical tape isn’t something used for an engine Prompto. Maybe we should wait until we can get her to Cindy.” Turning his head slightly to Gladiolus, Prompto kept his eyes on his work, pulling a piece free, “It’s a good thing this isn’t electrical tape then, it’ll be fine.” Placing pliers he had before off to the side, he used both hands to wrap something the others couldn’t see. Tossing the rest of the tape back into the kit, Prompto smiled to Ignis. 

“Hey, Iggy, can you try the engine again?” Nodding, Ignis went back to the car, grateful for the hood blocking him from view as he fumbled with the keys. He knew Prompto liked to learn when he was able, but when had he learned about cars? Turning the key in the ignition, it roared to life, but felt like it was chugging hard. Prompto waved his hand off to the side of the car, signaling Ignis to kill the engine. Once the engine stopped, Prompto glared into it again, waiting for the answer to jump at him. Leaning back, he wiped the oil off his hands onto his pants. 

“Oil is difficult to get out of clothes Prompto, I really wish you wouldn’t wipe so much of it on you.” Ignis sighed out. Looking down at his hands, Prompto laughed, gently smacking himself on the forehead, “Duh!” Walking around the car again, Prompto popped the trunk, looking through again. The shuffling stopped quickly, but he had begun grumbling to himself, making his way back to the front, bringing the trunks hood down again.

Leaning over the engine, he tapped a black cap, looking over one of the bottles of oil he had brought back. Looking up under his bangs, he addressed his friends, opening the bottle, “So who bought the oil?”

“I did, why?” Noctis asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. Prompto slowly poured it into the opening, careful not to spill any on the engine, no point having to smell burning oil.

“You bought the wrong kind,” he explained, finishing off the bottle, and grabbing the next, pouring until he was satisfied.

“What’s the big deal? Oil’s oil, right? I mean you’re using it after all.” Prompto smiled and shook his head, pulling out the dipstick, cleaning it off and putting it back only to take it out again. As he looked it over, he spoke again, “Using the wrong oil can damage the engine, but if we take it straight to Cindy, it should be alright.” Nodding to himself he put it back, wiping his hands on his pants again. 

Ignis opened his mouth to scold Prompto again, but was cut off by the blond, “It’s alright, Iggy. I know how to get it out of clothes. Want me to show you when we get to Hammerhead?” Closing his mouth, Ignis thought about correcting Prompto, he also knew how to get oil out, he just disliked the extra work. Though he supposed if Prompto was doing it himself, it was alright.

Gladiolus put the repair kit back in the trunk, as Noctis and Ignis climbed back into the car. Prompto stood in front of the Regalia, one hand on the hood, leaning forward watching the engine as Ignis brought it back to life. It was still harder than they would have liked, but Prompto dropped the hood, slipping into his seat.

“Once we drive for a bit, let the oil move around, it should be alright,” Prompto explained, relaxing in his seat. After a beat, Ignis began driving, making his way to the main roads. There was still enough day light to make it to Hammerhead before night fall. As they made it to the main road, the engine had quieted again, running as smooth as it had before. Driving in silence, Prompto had begun looking through his photos again, the others stealing glances at him and each other.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ curiosity had gotten the better of him. The mentioned man looked up from his camera, giving Ignis his attention. Clearing his throat, he continued, “Prompto, when did you learn how to work on cars?” Blushing, Prompto ducked his head and fiddled with his camera again, before mumbling under his breath. 

“Come again, Prompto. I missed that.” Ignis pressed again, hoping for an answer.

“Cindy.” He mumbled again, but loud enough to be heard. There was a pause before Gladiolus laughed, slapping the back of Prompto’s seat.

“Who would have guessed you’d be our on site mechanic?” Laughed out Gladiolus, as Ignis smiled fondly. Prompto puffed out his chest, glaring back at Gladiolus, but quickly he deflated, looking between the three of them, smiling timidly. He had hoped Noctis would have said something, having helped him enough in the past, but Noctis had already fallen asleep.

“Come on guys, I use machines to fight. I mean yeah Cid upgrades them, but I have to maintain them. Trying to keep up with you guys takes a toll on them you know.” Prompto defended himself, but Gladiolus laughed again, and he felt a far too familiar tightening in his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gladiolus tap the seat twice before leaning back.

“You got a point there, Prompto. I guess I never thought about the upkeep. I just keep mine sharp after all. You really are good with tech aren’t ya?” He mused, smiling at the youngest of their group from his place in the backseat. Prompto all but jumped out of his skin, feeling a hand lay over his arm. Looking over, he saw Ignis had moved to give him a small squeeze on his arm, never taking his eyes off the road. As he moved the hand back to the wheel he added to the other’s comment.

“You are rather clever, I’m glad you were able to join us. I’m not sure we would have fared as well as we have. And we’ll have to thank Cindy as well, for taking the time to teach you.” Prompto felt his face grow hot, and he quickly turned his attention back to his camera, going through his pictures yet again, but not before Ignis caught the smile on his face. 

As early evening came, the young men pulled into Hammerhead, and park in front of the shop. Stepping out of the car, Ignis sent Gladiolus off with Noctis to secure the caravan for the night, it was at least better than camping. Leaving Ignis to accompant Prompto as he explains to Cindy about the car.

The young woman walked up, resting a hand on her hip as she looked to the other two.

“Howdy boys, whatcha needin’?” She asked, smiling warmly. Prompto tried to hide the heat in his cheeks, and did his best not to stutter as he explains what had happened. How pieces had fallen out of places and created an oil leak on top of it. And explained that he had to put in the wrong oil. 

“Prompto! The right oil’s important, why didn’t you wait?” Cindy exclaimed, she was far from angry, but a bit exsaperated that she would have to flush the system now. Prompto ducked his head, raising his hands in front of him.

“The Regalia was running really hard, when I checked she was all but out. I figured it was better than risking the engine running that long without oil.” Shuffling his feet, he looked down at the black top. Ignis had stepped forward to defend his friend, but Cindy only smiled and shook her head.

“If she was that low, than you made the right call, Prompto. Thank you, it’s a lot easier to flush out the oil than it is to try and rebuild an engine.” As she spoke, Prompto peered up, head still bent low, smiling a bit to himself. Watching his face, both Ignis and Cindy laughed, a hand resting on either shoulder until he stood straight.

“I’m glad you remembered enough of me rambling to get the car back in one piece.” Cindy added as Ignis handed her the car keys, making his way over to the other two, or at least Gladiolus, it appeared Noctis had already gone to bed. 

Holding up his camera, Prompto smiled behind it as he spoke, “Letting me take pictures helped a lot actually! I was able to see what was different and go from there! I had to use a lot of that silicone tape stuff though.” They both laughed as Cindy eased the car into the shop to start her work. While the company was nice, she quickly sent him away to the caravan as he was started to snore, leaning against the wall.

Once he made it, he saw the others were already asleep and smiled. Quickly he showered and made his way to one of the beds, curling up under the blanket. He could worry about getting the oil out of his clothes in the morning.


End file.
